


Catgirl on Camera

by venusmonroe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dildos, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmonroe/pseuds/venusmonroe
Summary: Maia thinks of her ex while in heat.
Kudos: 2





	Catgirl on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated.

Maia didn't know she was in heat until the last hour of her shift.

Four days a week, she worked as a waitress in the Mortal Realm. The rest of her time was spent finishing up her Zoology degree and making extra cash online. 

Typically, she'd go to the bathroom during her lunch break, but she had been allowed a milkshake in-between then and now since a customer refused to take it. There was nothing wrong with it, but the guy was absolutely flustered over it, claiming he ordered a water.

"I'll be back in a sec," she told her coworker, who may or may not have been listening. She didn't wait for a response, suddenly uncomfortable by the feeling of wetness in her crotch.

When she was alone in a stall, the first thing she did was check the bottom of her pants for a stain. 

"Thank God," she whispered. 

This relief was short-lived when she looked down at her panties. She blushed, then straightened her back to try to relieve herself. She closed her eyes and thought of waterfalls, but to no avail.

"God damn it," she mumbled, and grabbed a handful of tissue paper. As was to be expected, it glid smoothly across her lubricated pussy. She dried it as best she could, then stuffed her undies with even more paper. "Just an hour," she mouthed to herself, and stood up to pull up her pants. Being a Neko, wearing pants was no easy feat- but with baggy enough pants and a fur smoothening enchantment, life among humans for her kind was more than possible.

As she washed her hands, she couldn't help but notice her flushed face and big pupils in the mirror. If she were in her home-realm, she'd go home immediately- but she was safe here. For better or for worse, bi-citizenship was only granted to Magicians, magically-bound shapeshifters and vampires. Similar rules restrict certain people from entering particular Regions. 

Thinking of those dangerous places made her think of her followers. An idea hit her and right after her hands were dry, she took her phone out of her pocket and quickly headed to Chirpr.

_Just found out Im in heat :o Sorry for the short notice!! I'll be streamin at 9_

Maia then copied and pasted the streaming link from one of her other Chirps. With a nervous sigh, she turned her phone off and headed back to work. 

~~~

At home, she took off her clothes, wiped her pussy and picked out a cuter outfit. Her only piece of clean lingerie was a light blue set, but she figured that'd do nicely- even if it wouldn't match her toy.

Maia grabbed some white thigh highs to wear, too, before heading to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Only then did she remove her amulet...

As soon as it was off, the hovering strap on her right thigh became surrounded by fur. Her ears became noticeable, too. She rubbed them with her pale little fingers and they flicked back and forth. Along with the invisibility magic, she wore a headband to keep her ears folded against her head during the day. After massaging them for a little longer, she reached down to unfasten her tail-holder. She couldn't afford an intangibility amulet- but planned on getting one as soon as she could. Her now yellow eyes blinked back at her from the mirror. She used to hate the way she looked, but especially during heats, she absolutely adored the cards she'd been dealt. 

"Now," she said, pointing at her reflection with a grin. "Let's get this show on the road."

~~~

Maia loved to give her audience a show, but she could only last twenty minutes of teasing before giving in. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks as she once again dropped her vibrator to prevent herself from cumming. 

"I'm sorry, guys- I know I'm not usually so emotional," she hiccuped. "I'ma end the stream as soon as I get off. This is my first heat alone, I-I need to use Naomi now."

To her left on the fluffy towel, there was a medium-sized dildo... But she knew that wouldn't be enough.

"One moment, guys..."

She stood up, her pussy absolutely drenched. She placed a hand gently on it as she walked- not able to bear the thought of leaving it untouched for that long. When she returned to her spot, she had a grey sweatshirt in hand. She held it up to her face to deeply inhale its scent...

"This belonged to my ex," she said to the screen. Her followers sent her some messages in response, but she was too stupid with heat-hormones to read what they were saying. Eagerly, she pulled it on and spread her legs for her viewers.

"I wish this were real," she said, holding up her dildo. Trembling and blushing like a virgin, she gently traced the toy against her slit.

"Fuck..." she whispers. "I'm gonna cum as soon as this is in me. I-I know it..."

She stared into her computer camera's tiny green light as she pushed the toy inside her. Eventually, she was sitting on it, her jaw slack. When she started to pump it in and out of her hole, her body produced a lustful, low purr that distorted every moan she made.

"Feelsh good~" she said, drooling slightly. She groaned when she touched her own clit, and when she combined both sensations, her eyes glazed over. Leaning her face to her shoulder, she took another deep whiff of her former boyfriend's scent. 

After that, it didn't take much for Maia to cum hard on the pink dildo, full-on sobbing with relief. She sat there breathing heavily for about five minutes, enjoying the sexual high. Finally, she addressed her audience with a tiny laugh.

"I'm okay, guys. I just... Really needed that."

The pings re-started, and Maia crawled over to her laptop, curious to read what they said.

_Amazing!! I came with u <3_

_Wish i could see that in person_

_Whered you get ur dildo? Lol_

But there was a comment that caught her eye out of all of them.

_Keep it in._

With it was a twenty dollar tip.

"Thanks for the tip skullguy123, but I was gonna do that anyway."

A ping and 10 more dollars.

"I get more tips here than actual work," she grumbled to herself. 

For the first time since her heat-frenzied fiasco, she thought of her ex. Cringing, she waved goodbye to her followers with a big smile before turning off her computer camera. Only then did she toss the jacket off in disgust.

"I really need a boyfriend," she sighed. Her tail wagged in agitation as she fetched a box of Kleenex. Moving reminded her body she was still being penetrated, and although it made it uncomfortable to walk, the distance between her bed and tissue box wasn't far. With her laptop still on the floor, she layed down on her bed to wipe down her ass and the inside of her thighs. Her poor pussy was so full, and even though she planned on sleeping with it inside her, she began to rethink her plan. She didn't want to wake up in an hour, horny and confused- the guy who paid thirty dollars didn't have to know.

With a whine, she removed the penis-shaped toy from her pussy. It was covered in juice. She grabbed a handful of tissues to surround it with, promising herself she'd clean it in the morning before another round...


End file.
